(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved treating process. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of an immiscible relatively dense fluid with a lighter cleaning fluid under ultrasonic vibrating conditions as means for treating hard to clean objects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the treating, particularly cleaning of hard to clean objects, such as metallic tools, plastic parts, and the like, the hard to clean objects are cleaned by immersion in a water-based cleaning solution. In many devices, ultrasonic vibrating means are used in combination with the cleaning solution to improve soil removal from the objects being cleaned. However, in the use of many liquids in combination with an ultrasonic vibrator, the vibrator is subjected to erosive and corrosive damage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,110, for example, two immiscible fluids are utilized and ultrasonic vibrating means are disclosed. In this reference, the ultrasonic vibrating means is in contact with the cleaning solvent.